Pulang
by Jonanda Taw
Summary: "Aku ingin melihatmu menari."/"Aku tidak bisa."/"Jadi, bisakah kau belajar menari untukku?"/Karena aku akan selalu pulang, bagaimanapun kau adanya.[It's KAISOO! YEAH JONGIN AND KYUNGSOO! Please give me review :3 I LOVE YOU!]


**Pulang**

.

.

.

© Jonanda Taw

Kim Jongin ft Do Kyungsoo

EXO Drabble

Sad, Angst, Romance

.

.

_"Karena aku akan selalu pulang, bagaimanapun kau adanya."_

_._

_._

_._

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Satu hal yang sering ku sesali adalah pergi merantau, bekerja pada sebuah label _entertainment _dan tak bisa membawamu kemari.

Rindu menguasai relungku. Aku rindu kampung halamanku, _aku lebih merindukanmu_.

Menjadi seorang _public figure _dan dikelilingi wanita-wanita cantik atau pria-pria metroseksual tak akan bisa menghapus tulisan _Do Kyungsoo_ ─namamu─ yang dipahat permanen dalam hatiku. Aku tak mendapat kepuasan diri, bagaimanapun aku mencoba menghabiskan malam dengan orang lain agar bayangmu berhenti mengikutiku. Agar aku tak semakin tersiksa akan rinduku. Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku tak menyukainya.

_Aku menyukaimu._

Aku ingin pulang, bertemu denganmu walau pada akhirnya kau tak akan pernah tersenyum untukku. Tapi, bagaimana bisa?

"Kim Jongin, _break _lima menit. Setelah Sehun turun dari panggung kau sudah harus berada di titik ini lagi. _Go!"_

Ya, inilah keseharianku.

Menjadi penari bukan mimpiku, bukan cita-citaku. Hal itu tak pernah kutulis dalam buku diary usang bersampul hijau dimana hal-hal yang ingin kucapai tersimpan. Tentu, tak ada ruang lagi di dalamnya. Semua terisi penuh oleh namamu dan sketsa paras indahmu, dengan bola mata sebening salju dan bibir penuh yang selalu kusuka. Rasanya seperti _cherry_, buah yang ku suka. Karena itu aku semakin menyukaimu.

"_Aku ingin melihatmu menari."_

"Aku tidak bisa."

"_Jadi, bisakah kau belajar menari untukku?"_

Dari sanalah semua bermula.

Kemudian aku belajar keras lewat televisi, merengek pada ibuku untuk didaftarkan klub _ballet, _karena hanya itu kursus menari yang desa kita punya. Empat musim kemudian aku sudah bisa tampil dari panggung ke panggung, menari untuk membuatmu bahagia dan bangga karena bisa menjadi kekasihku di umur kita yang masih duabelas tahun.

Namun, saat disini, menari membuatku muak. Gerakan itu membuatku semakin mengingatkanku akan sosokmu, mengingatkan bahwa aku punya seseorang yang sangat penting di tanah kelahiranku, tentu selain keluarga. Musim salju berganti musim semi, dan siklus mengalir selama lima tahun lamanya.

Lima tahun aku menyimpan rindu dan akhirnya aku diperbolehkan cuti.

_Aku akan menemuimu._

_Pulan ke asal kebahagiaanku._

Di sebuah prasasti batu indah yang dibuat tujuh tahun lalu, terukir namamu, begitu indah. Ditaburi salju yang baru terjun dari awan, memperelok hunianmu. Aku tak peduli apakah kau hanya tinggal tulang-belulang di dalam sana, atau sudah sepenuhnya menghilang. Do Kyungsoo, bagiku kau akan selalu sempurna.

Ini hari terakhirku di sini, sebuah desa sunyi di kaki bukit, dengan sungai berbatu sedalam lutut yang jernih. Hari ke empatbelas kepulanganku, itu artinya sudah empatbelas kali aku kemari membawa sebatang lily yang tak pernah lebih indah dari sosok yang ku cinta. Tapi kenapa setiap aku kemari, bunga-bunga itu selalu menghilang?

Oh ya, kau menerimanya di sana. Benar bukan?

"Aku akan berusaha membawakan bunga yang lebih bagus dan banyak daripada sekarang saat aku kembali. Doakan aku, ya?"

.

.

_Karena aku akan selalu pulang, bagaimanapun kau adanya._

* * *

**END**

* * *

Membawa drabble syalalaaaaaa...

442 kata loh :3 EMPAT RATUS EMPAT PULUH DUA! BUAHAHAHAHAHA Akhirnya bisa nulis drabble ._.

Gatau kenapa mau bikin KaiSoo, padahal yang BSS belom lanjut -_- Muka Kai pantes dibuat galo kali yah.

Ya... bisa jadi ._.

Maaf jarang banget update. Sibuk sekolah, tugas menumpuk UTS menanti u,u

Mohon doa /lagi/ biar UTSnya bagus ya ._. Mengejar undangan /? nih '-'

Saya tunggu reviewnya. Bukan haus review sih sebenernya, tapi pasti kesel aja kalo banyak silent rider. Sesekali sih boleh, tapi jangan kebiasaan ceramah

Sekedar info, Xunzhao Xingfu chapter 4 sudah selesai tinggal dipublish aja, nunggu waktu /tsahh  
Untuk Black Swan Symphony masih nunggu yaaa... hahaha

Semoga sabar deh

See you next time ^^

.

sign

Jonanda Taw


End file.
